Many containers which are designed for storing and transporting valuable objects operate well for those purposes but fail to address the specific needs associated with the removal of the objects from the container. For example, if the container holds a plurality of objects and a user wishes to remove only a specific one of the objects, then the user must select the desired object from all of the objects in the container.
In order for a user to see the container contents so that the desired one of the objects contained therein may be selected, the container must often be placed in an upright orientation, wherein a container opening faces generally upward so that it faces the user's eyes. However, conventional prior art containers, such as tube shapes, bags, rectangular shapes, and the like, occasionally place the container opening on a side which does not normally face upward when the container is placed on a surface. Consequently, the user faces undesirable choices in selecting a desired one of the objects in the container.
To select a desired object, the user may elect to hold the container in an upright orientation so that the user can see into the container to select and remove only the desired object. This procedure is inconvenient and undesirable because it ties up the user's hands so that the user cannot continue to hold other objects while retrieving a desired object from the container. Moreover, in many situations, large or flexible containers are configured so that two hands are required to hold such containers in an upright position without spilling multiple objects contained therein. In such situations the election to hold a container in an upright orientation is extremely inconvenient and undesirable because two people may be required to remove the desired object.
Alternatively, to select a desired object the user may elect to remove all objects from a conventional container, spread such objects on a surface where they may be readily observed, and select the desired object. The removal of all objects in the container is also inconvenient and undesirable because it necessitates the use of a suitable surface, which is often unavailable, and the additional step of replacing all the unselected objects back into the container. This additional step is time consuming and imposes an added potential risk of loss or harm on the unselected objects.
The above-mentioned possibilities are even more undesirable when the objects held by the container are unusually sensitive or expensive and therefore preferably handled as little as possible. Moreover, these problems are again exacerbated when the objects held by the container are repeatedly removed and returned to the container in the course of normal use.